The Mistletoe Sagas Harry and Draco
by Spring Witch
Summary: A little fic involving Harry, Draco, and a set up involving a troublesome piece of Mistletoe! Merry Christmas 2005 everybody!


Welcome to the Harry Potter Mistletoe Saga! If you're interested, I've posted others. If you're an anime fan you might want to see if they interest you. I've posted these especially for Christmas 2005! I haven't finished them all yet, so hopefully they will all be up before New Years!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.**

* * *

**The Mistletoe Sagas: Harry Potter**

"Hermione! What am I going to do?" Harry wailed piteously. He glared at Ron as his red haired friend sniggered. "It's not funny!" he howled.

"Yes it is." Ron replied with a grin.

"What? What's funny?" Seamus demanded.

"Harry and Malfoy got stuck under some Magical Mistletoe together." Ron managed to say before he began to laugh again.

"You're right, it _is_ funny!" Seamus smirked, before joining in on Ron's laughter.

"Well Harry." Hermione told him, struggling to keep her own face straight. "The only thing you can really do is just kiss him."

"I _can't_" Harry wailed again, "Hermione, he's going to come after me if I do that! And what part of _I actually like Draco Malfoy_ don't you understand!"

"Harry, it's Magical Mistletoe, the spell won't wear off unless you kiss him. If you don't, you're liable to jump him in public, and that would make it worse. You may as well settle it privately."

"She's right Harry." Ginny Weasley had managed to get over her bout of the giggles long enough to offer some serious advice. "Magical Mistletoe will continue to effect you until you kiss the one you were under it with, it won't release either of you until you kiss each other." She lapsed into another giggling fit.

Harry sighed. "Do I have any choice?" he asked tiredly.

"Nope." Came the unison reply.

"Harry, you've been like this for a week, and its Christmas Eve, can we please end this before tomorrow?" Hermione pleaded.

"Fine, but someone else has to organise it." Harry moaned.

"I'll go." Hermione said instantly and disappeared out the portrait hole.

* * *

"Draco, this has got to stop!" Blaise Zabini pleaded, banging on Draco's door for the hundredth time that week. "You've been in there since the Christmas break started! How long do you plan to stay in there?"

"FOREVER!" Draco yelled back.

Blaise looked at Pansy, who had been standing there. "What happened anyway?"

Pansy smirked. "Potter and a sprig of Magical Mistletoe." She replied with a wink and a tap of her finger to the side of her nose.

Blaise immediately doubled over in fits of silent laughter.

"SHUT UP Blaise! I know you're laughing!" Draco shrieked from the other side of the door.

Pansy took over. "Draco, you have to kiss him, you know how Magical Mistletoe works."

"Yeah, I know how it works!" Draco screamed. "And I could also just avoid him for the rest of my life!"

Pansy winked at Blaise. "Yeah, but you won't be able to." She said knowingly.

"Why not?" Draco demanded.

"Because you like him too much, and you'll have to go to class at some point." Pansy said. "Wouldn't it be easier to get him in private rather than embarrassing yourself in public, then it will all be over." She reasoned.

The door opened and a very dishevelled looking Draco appeared on the other side. "Fine, but you can arrange it." He informed Pansy.

She grinned. "I'm on it." She said and sped out the door.

* * *

Hermione met Pansy outside an empty classroom. "Well?" Pansy demanded.

"He's agreed to meet Draco somewhere to end this little 'problem' of theirs. Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, Draco has too. Shall we go ahead as planned?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded. "We've got them this time!" she crowed triumphantly.

Pansy laughed, and both girls hugged and danced a happy dance in the middle of the corridor.

**LATER…**

Harry was being towed towards the already set up Room of Requirement to meet one Draco Malfoy. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Seamus pulled and pushed Harry through the door. "Oh, come on Potter!" Seamus said cheerfully. "You've fought You-Know-You-Who, but you can't deal with kissing Draco Malfoy!"

"Right now I'd rather be fighting Voldemort!" Harry muttered nervously.

"Thankyou Potter, the vote of confidence is overwhelming." Draco Malfoy, sounding more confident than he felt, was standing in the doorway to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione grinned at Pansy, who was hiding in a corner and pushed both boys into the room and shut the door. Instantly, the four Gryffindor's and Blaise and Pansy were trying to listen at the keyhole.

**INSIDE…**

Harry and Draco watched each other warily for a moment before Draco sighed. "They'll kill us if we don't do it." He said and stepped closer to Harry.

His comment broke the ice and Harry snorted. "Hermione will have me hung, drawn and quartered if we don't right this."

Draco grinned; a cute lopsided grin that Harry didn't think was possible for him. "I wouldn't like the wrath of Hermione Granger brought down upon us." He said and took yet another step towards Harry.

"No," Harry whispered. "We can't have that?" he felt his nervousness rise again as Draco's lips met his in a chaste kiss.

Draco was surprised at how soft Harry's lips were against his own. The kiss was soft and didn't last more than a few seconds. When he pulled back, he could almost feel the enchantment lifting.

He saw that Harry was trying to look anywhere but at him, and with a soft sigh took a step back. He was surprised when Harry reached out and grabbed his hand. The raven haired boy soon dropped it again. "Sorry," he said awkwardly. "I just…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to do, he was sure Draco didn't like him back.

But Draco just smiled and took Harry's hand, finally understanding Pansy's rush to get him to confront Harry. His heart sang as he realised Harry felt the same.

"It's okay, I get it." He said and pulled Harry back against him, kissing him gently, pouring all his feelings and emotions into this kiss.

Harry gasped, and immediately began to respond, twining his arms around Draco's neck and making the kiss more passionate. Draco's arms came to rest around Harry's slim waist.

When they finally pulled apart, Draco rested his forehead against Harry's. Harry grinned up at him and kissed the slightly curved corner of the blonde's mouth. "I blame the mistletoe." He whispered.

Draco suddenly sat up straight. "I don't!" he said, grabbing Harry's hand and walking towards the door.

He pulled it open and their six friends immediately toppled on to the floor in front of them.

Draco waited for Harry to grasp what was going on, and when the light dawned he chuckled lightly. "…You… You fucking planned this!" he said accusingly, pointing at Hermione, who nodded as she giggled helplessly.

While they waited for the six on the floor to stop laughing and stand up, Harry looked around at the Room of Requirement and a smile began to form on his face. He let go of Draco's hand to push the six back out the door. He shut the door behind them and pulled out the map. He watched their dots until he was sure they were all safely in their common rooms and when he wiped the map, he focused on changing the room to suit their _new_ requirements. A giant bed and a fireplace with a crackling fire replaced the abandoned classroom.

Draco smiled. "Much more comfortable." He said, kissing Harry fiercely. Harry sighed happily as Draco pushed him gently back on to the massive bed.

Later that night, Draco looked at Harry, who was curled against the blonde's side with his head on his shoulder, and said. "We should probably thank them, shouldn't we?"

Harry smiled at him sleepily. "Yeah… I guess we should."

**END**

* * *

****

That is the end of the Harry Potter Mistletoe Saga! Like I said, if you want to check out the others, go to my profile, you'll find them there. Merry Christmas everyone! as I also said, hopefully the rest will be up by the end of the year!


End file.
